Such a ski became available to the public through the Tyrolia brochure 1989/90 (No. 136471, "News and Highlights") or through an exhibition at the 1989 ISPO (Feb. 23 to 26, 1989), both corresponding to the teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,901. Of course, installation of the binding created certain difficulties in this ski, since one single step drill did not only have to drill through the upper surface layer but also through the layer of the elastomer material. Rubber particles, separated thereby from the last-mentioned layer, which particles after the drilling operation clogged at times the drill hole and, therefore, had to be removed prior to the insertion of the screw.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a solution in which the layer of elastomer material needed to dampen vibrations no longer needs to be drilled through during the manufacture of the bore for the fastening screws.